ALIEN
by Rapp-i
Summary: TaeHyung yang berubah menjadi Alien! bagaimana awal mulanya? /ppyong/ /apa kau yakin Baek?/ /aku tidak pernah seyakin ini/ [Vkook - TaeKook] [DAEBAEKTAE FAMILY] [HYUN FAMILY] [BAP EXO BTS] RnR?


**JUDUL: Alien**

**ONESHOOT**

**Author : RAPP**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Taehyung BTS**

**- Baekhyun EXO**

**-DaeHyun BAP**

**-JungKook BTS**

**-and others**

**warning : GenderSwitch untuk KyungSoo! MPREG! typo bersebaran! cerita absurd! FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah Rakyat Malin Kundang atau dari beberapa FTV yang ada di TV-TV gitu. aliennya terinspirasi oleh PLANET 51**

**Note: maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan FF lain, karena saya tidak tau/? haha**

* * *

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku Taehyung, anak seorang yatim piatu di Panti Asuhan ini. Bisa dibilang aku paling tua disini, karena yang lain masih sangat muda. Umurku sekarang ada 18 tahun, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang mau mengadopsiku. Aku punya teman, yah mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai sahabat disini, umurnya 16 tahun, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia sama sepertiku, belum ada yang mengadopsinya –sepertinya- . Sedangkan teman-teman ku yang lebih tua dariku, mereka sudah diadopsi. Mereka sudah pergi dari sini, dan memulai kehidupan baru mereka. Hingga suatu saat, mereka berkunjung ke Panti Asuhan ini. Mereka adalah Jimin, NamJoon hyung, Hoseok hyung, Yoongi hyung, dan Jin hyung.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan di sini eoh?" tanya Jin hyung, yang pastinya tertuju pada ku dan Kookie.

"yah mau bagaimana lagi hyung" jawabku lesu.

"apa kalian belum pernah sedikit pun hampir diadopsi?" kali ini Hoseok hyung yang bertanya.

"Sudah! Sebulan yang lalu Kookie hampir mau diadopsi." Jawabku. Semua mata tertuju pada Jungkook, dan orang yang ditatapi malah mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"kenapa? -ala iklan biskuat- " lucunya... sehingga membuat para hyungnya itu, ingin mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"kau hampir mau diadopsi?" Tanya Jimin.

"iya, tapi aku tolak!"

"MWO!" teriak Namjoon.

"Oi... biasa aja keles!" –seketika Yoongi menjadi anak gawl Indonesia-

"aku hanya ingin menemani Tae Hyung." Jungkook melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum. Mata kami bertemu, ada rasa aneh saat aku melihatnya. _Sahabat yang baik. _Pikirku.

"yak! Kau bodoh sekali Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin menepuk pelan bahu Kookie.

"kenapa? –ala iklan biskuat again-_- "

"kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"KAN SUDAH KUKATAKAN!"

BRAKK

Jungkook menggebrak meja. oke... kali ini si imut Kookie hilang -_-

"biasa aja keles..."

"aduhhh apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada suara orang teriak-teriak? Terus gebrak meja lagi.." kata ibu-ibu pemilik Panti, yang baru saja datang karena mendengar teriakan.

"a-ani, eomma Soo..." jawab Ku, kepada orang ini, kami para anak panti disini, memang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma. Oh ya namanya Eomma KyungSoo.

"benarkah?"

"iya eomma." Kali ini si imut Kookie datang lagi/? Dia tersenyum sambil beraegyo ria/?

"oh ya Tae!"

"eum? Ada apa eomma?"

"kali ini eomma sungguhan mu akan datang^^" kata Eomma kepada ku.

Deg

Apa tadi katanya? Eomma sungguhan? Maksudnya orang yang melahirkan ku ke dunia ini?

"iya... dia akan datang nanti sore, kau bersiap yah.." seakan mendengar pertanyaanku, dia pun pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu. Perasaanku bercampur, antara senang, dan kesal. Senang karena bisa bertemu dengan orang yang melahirkanku, dan kesal karena dia menaruh ku ke Panti Asuhan ini! Padahal ujung-unjungnya dia akan datang. Memangnya dia tidak bisa merawatku sebagai anak nya hah!

"a-apa? Hiks..." aku mendengar suara tangisan, lalu aku menengok kepada orang yang ada disampingku. Aku melihat Jeon Jungkook, sedang menangis.

"kenapa kau menangis Kookie?" tanyaku.

"k-kau akan meninggalkan ku hiks.." oh ya aku melupakannya, aku melupakan Jeon Jungkook, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"a-aku akan membawamu ikut juga kook. Kau Sahabat terbaikku." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"be-benarkah?"

"iyak!"

"permisi~~" aku menengok kearah pintu, disana ada dua orang pria.

"loh~ kalian sudah datang? Kenapa cepat sekali? Katanya nanti sore." Eomma Kyungsoo datang menghampiri dua orang itu.

"sepertinya ada orang yang tidak sabar akan melihat anaknya.." kata salah satu pria yang sedang menyenggol pelan pria satunya. Sementara pria yang satunya itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"oh ya dimana dia?"

"ini dia..." Eomma Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah kami bertujuh.

e-ehh?

"eum.. yang mana?"

"yang ini.." Eomma Kyungsoo berjalan kearah ku. Dia menarik tanganku, sehingga aku berdiri.

e-ehh?

"dia mirip sekali denganmu..." kata satu Pria yang lebih tinggi.

"benar,, hiks.." pria yang ini, menangis? Dia siapa?

"n-nugu? A-apa kau appaku?" tanya ku akhirnya, setelah melihat orang itu menangis menggelegar. Pria yang tinggi ini menenangkannya. Dengan terus berkata...

"jangan menangis, lihat! Akhirnya kau menemukannya kan?"

"a-aku.." pria yang nangis ini akhirnya bersuara. Aku menelan salivaku kasar, aku sangat gugup, apa benar ini appa ku?. Aku menengok sedikit kearah 6 temanku. Mereka seperti penasaran, mendengar jawaban dari orang ini. "a-aku BaekHyun, dan benar!, aku appa mu!" katanya tersenyum. Teman-temanku juga tersenyum mendengarnya, tetapi aku, hanya tersenyum gugup. "aku appa yang melahirkanmu."

Hening...

"MWO!" akhirnya timbullah suara, tapi suara itu sangat keras, 6 temanku itu berteriak tidak percaya. Sedangkan aku! Aku diam melongo tidak percaya. Oke, mungkin aku salah dengar.

"bisa diucapkan sekali lagi?" tanya ku.

"aku BaekHyun, aku adalah Appa yang melahirkanmu.." Jawabnya.

"MWO!" aku ikut-ikutan berteriak bersama temanku yang lain. Sedangkan Eomma Kyungsoo hanya menutup telinganya.

"k-kau, orang yang melahirkan ku?"

"iya. Tapi panggil saja aku Eomma^^" Dia memegang tanganku, lalu dia tersenyum lembut. Aku masih tidak percaya, yah keles orang yang melahirkanku seorang NAMJA! –seketika Taehyung, tertular oleh Yoongi-

"d-dia?" tanya ku sambil menunjuk orang yang disamping itu dengan dagu.

"aku juga Appamu, namaku DaeHyun, Jung Daehyun." Dia menyentuh pundakku. Dan tersenyum.

"wahh keluarga yang bahagia^^." Aku mendengar suara Jungkook, tapi mataku masih tertuju kepada mereka, tidak percaya.

"apa-apaan ini? Jadi mereka pasangan Gay!" aku mendengar suara Yoongi Hyung. Aku langsung melepas genggaman tangan si Baekhyun-Baekhyun itu. Dan menepis tangan siapa tadi namanya? Yah.. si Daehyun itu, yang menyentuh pundakku.. Terlihat tidak sopan memang jika aku hanya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan nama mereka. Tapi yah sudahlah, aku tidak suka mereka!

"kau bukan appa ku! Kau bukan orang yang melahirkanku!" kataku sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari mereka. Setelah mendengar itu, jelas si Baekhyun itu, terlihat sangat terpukul, lalu aku melihatnya menangis di dekapan si Daehyun.

"Yak Taehyung! Dia ini benar orang yang melahirkanmu!" kata Si Daehyun.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mana mungkin Namja hamil! Kalian jangan MEMBUAL!" teriakku dengan suara keras di akhir kata.

"hiks... tidak, ini benar tae,, aku benar yang melahirkanmu hiks..." tangisan orang ini semakin menjadi.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! KALIAN PERGI DARI SINI!" Aku berteriak sambil mendorong mereka. Sehingga membuat mereka terjatuh!

"kau lancang sekali Taehyung!" Daehyung itu berdiri dan menarik tangan pasangannya itu.

"begini Tae, adakalanya seorang pria bisa hamil, tapi hanya kemungkinan kecil saja, dan kebetulan tuan Baekhyun salah satunya." Jelas Eomma Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sudah kubilang AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Kalian per-"

"hyung,, " Kookie memotong ucapanku, lalu dia memelukku dari belakang. "terima sajalah hyung..."

"tidak kook! Aku tidak akan menerima mereka!"

"kalau begitu hyung jangan berteriak! Aku takut... huaaa.." kali ini! Ditempat ini! Diruangan ini! Ada dua orang yang menangis, membuat pusing saja.

"aku ini yang melahirkanmu Tae,,"

"TIDAK!"

"hyung jangan berteriak! Huaaa... hiks.." aku pun melepas tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku, lalu menarik Jungkook kearah Eomma Kyungsoo.

"jaga dia, Jangan biarkan mengganggu ku dulu..." aku berbicara, kearah Eomma Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kookie yang menangis. Lalu aku berjalan kearah hyun couple itu, entahlah sejak kapan aku memikirkan istilah hyun couple ini-_-" lalu aku menarik mereka keluar pintu dan mendorong mereka, lagi!

"kau memang kurang ajar!" wah.. aku dapat pukulan gratis dari Si Daehyun ini. Aku memegang pipiku yang mungkin membiru, disana terdapat darah. Sialan.

"Daehyun apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan memukul dia, bagaimana pun dia anak kita!" Si Baekhyun memegang pipi ku, lembut. Tetapi aku malah menepis tangannya!

"pasangan gay menjijikkan..."

"apa yang kau katakan hah! Ucap kan sekali lagi- ucapkan!" aku hanya diam, dan menatap sinis kearah mereka. "rasakan ini!"

"DAEHYUN!"

Si Daehyun, tadinya ingin memukulku lagi, tapi karena si Baekhyun ini berteriak, jadinya Daehyun memberhentikan niatnya, apakah aku harus berterimakasih? Huh.. sepertinya tidak!

"Taehyung, kenapa kau tidak percaya hah? Hubungan ini memang aneh, tapi itulah yang terjadi, awalnya kami saling mencintai. Hingga akhirnya kami melakukannya, kami melakukan hubungan intim. Hingga beberapa hari setelahnya, aku merasa mual-mual, DaeHyun mengantarku kerumah Sakit, kata dokter ini memang fenomena langka, tetapi akhirnya aku hamil! Kami sangat kaget kala itu, kami bahkan berencana ingin menggugurkannya, tetapi mengingat kalau anak ini lahir, pasti dia akan menjadi anak yang lucu, maka dari itu aku membatalkan niat kami. 9 bulan lebih, akhirnya aku melahirkanmu, aku melahirkanmu dengan acara operasi. kau sangat lucu saat itu, dan aku merasa bahagia. Tetapi kata Dokter, kau harus di adopsi oleh pasangan normal. Karena jika kau terus kami jaga, katanya itu akan membuat mu tidak tumbuh sehat, kau butuh asi. Dan kalau kau besar, takutnya orang-orang akan mencemooh mu, maka dari itu kami membawamu kesini, dan berjanji akan kembali, disaat kau mengerti akan hal hubungan ini. Kau mengerti?" kata Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"cih... percuma saja kau berbicara panjang lebar, karena aku TI-DAK PE-DU-LI! Dasar Namja menjijik kan!" kata ku.

"apa!?" kata Daehyun.

"bagaimana denganku hyung? Apakah aku juga akan menjadi namja menjijikan seperti yang kau katakan?"

"eh?" aku pun menoleh kepada sumber suara, aku melihat kearah Jungkook, apa yang dia maksud?

"aku mencintai namja hyung! Aku mencintai mu!"

"a-apa?" aku membatu, Jeon Jungkook mencintai ku?

"apa kau akan mendorongku, jika kau tahu aku mencintaimu?" Jungkook berjalan kearah si Baekhyun dan Daehyun, dia mengeluarkan sedikit-demi sedikit air matanya. "dorong aku juga hyung!" tidak... kenapa jadi begini? Mana tega aku. "kenapa diam saja hyung?" tidak Kookie,,, kauu... kenapa?

"K-kalian menjijikan!" kataku dengan perasaan aneh. Aku melihat Kookie yang sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya, tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata ku, tapi aku langsung menyekanya.

"kau memang kurang ajar Taehyung, ada orang yang mencintaimu, tetapi kau malah mengatainya! jika kau menolaknya, seharusnya lakukan dengan yang baik, jangan seperti ini. Aku mengerti perasaan anak ini."

"a-aku tidak peduli..." kata ku lagi dengan rasa tidak rela, untuk mengeluarkan kata itu.

"kau ini! Aku Kutuk Kau menjadi Alien/?!"

-ppyong-

**AUTHOR POV**

Dimata Jungkook sekarang terdapat sesosok makhluk berwarna hijau, dengan antena diatasnya. Dia tambah menangis, karena yang dia lihat itu pasti hyung tercintanya.

"ahjumma... to-tolong ubah Tae Hyung kembali aku mohon." Kata Jungkook sambil mengemis kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Anak ini sudah kurang ajar! Aku tidak akan mengubahnya!"

"ahjumma huaaaa..."

"piip... piiippp?... hu-hu TT_TT" kata Taehyung, tentu saja tidak ada yang mengerti, jadi akan di translate _'bagaimana ini? Huhu TT_TT'_

"kau bicara apa hyung? Huaaaa..." Jungkook menangis, sambil berjalan kearah Taehyung, dia memeluk Taehyung Erat.." ahjumma, aku mohon!"

"tidak! Pokoknya hanya ada satu yang membuat dia berubah jadi manusia, yaitu Cinta Sejatinya. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tetapi cinta sejatinya itu harus melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.." Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu sambil menangis.

"apa kau yakin baek?"

"aku tidak pernah seyakin ini... kita pergi." Baekhun menangis didalam dekapan Daehyun sambil berjalan. Sedangkan 5 orang pria dan 1 orang ibu-ibu hanya melongo melihat kejadian ini.

"me-memangnya masih jaman kutukan?" tanya Jimin dengan suara kecil sehingga suaranya tak terdengar oleh Taehyung dan JungKook, melainkan dengan keempat temannya.

"Sepertinya gitohhh...nyam-nyam" kata Suga, yang malah ngemil makanan yang ada didalam toples diatas meja, seakan-akan dia lagi didalam bioskop, dan melihat film absurd-_-

Sementara itu antara Taehyung dan Jungkook...

"Huaaaa... Tae hyung TT_TT"

"piiipp" translate - _'kookie' _si Alien Taehyung menangis...

Dia tidak tau akan bagaimana...

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Nah pelajaran yang bisa diambil adalah "Mau apa pun Keadaan Ibu kita, kita harus Menghormatinya, dan menerimanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga dialah yang melahirkan kita dari dunia ini. Jangan seperti didalam FF ini" -_-v**

* * *

**Halo~ ekhem maaf yah saya belum lanjutin dua FF saya yang itu, saya lagi gak dapet ide nih, eh malah bikin FF absurd kayak gini-_-**

**lagian saya lagi nonton TV tiba-tiba ada cerita kayak Malin Kundang gitu, jadi saya kepikiran buat bikin FF. trus saya mikir, ini cast yang cocok siapa yah? dan tengtong... saya jadi keinget sama DAEBAEKTAE family/ Hyun Family. kan lucu tuh si Taehyung jadi anak kurang ajar-_- saya bikin FF ini tanpa menghilangkan unsur VKOOK didalamnya huahahaha... *Evil laugh**

**oke-oke saya penasaran sama respon kalian tentang FF ini hihi... Di Review yah...**

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader, jujur Rapp itu Benccciiii banget sama Silent Reader /Sider/ *ups**

**semoga kalian bertobat, hai para SIDER - haha**

**oh ya semoga para Sider dapet karma/kualat huahaha *Evil laugh**

**~ jangan merasa tersinggung yah^^ saya nulis ini karena saya hanya ingin menyadarkan para Sider-_-v**

**Saya sangat berterimakasih buat para orang-orang yang suka me Review**

**oke bye-bye~~**


End file.
